


but i might be hoping about this

by androids_fighting93



Series: never let me go [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, New Relationship, Polyamory, look its kravitz so you know it's 1k words of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androids_fighting93/pseuds/androids_fighting93
Summary: The more Kravitz drew away from life and the living, the more pointless it seemed to waste the hours on something he no longer needs to survive. Lying wide awake in Taako’s bed, in borrowed pajamas, crowded and a little warm, he worries that this form he inhabits has forgotten how to sleep at all.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Kravitz/Taako, Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Series: never let me go [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/844791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	but i might be hoping about this

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi its been a bit but as you can see im still deep in my feelings! this is just a little snippet i wrote ages ago and never did anything with it, then i read it again the other day and decided it's cute actually. Set immediately (like, an hour) after **strong enough to break your fall, should you fall** (the first fic in the series). enjoy!!!

Kravitz hasn’t slept in a very long time. Not properly, not in a bed, and certainly not with company - he doesn't even have a bed, back in his home in the Astral Plane. The more he drew away from life and the living, the more pointless it seemed to waste the hours on something he no longer needs to survive. Lying wide awake in Taako’s bed, in borrowed pajamas, crowded and a little warm, he worries that this form he inhabits has forgotten how to sleep at all.

But lying awake isn't a bad thing, he thinks, as he watches Taako in the dark - the twitch of his eyes under thin lids as he dreams, the curl of his fingers in the blanket, the achingly mortal spot of drool on his pillow. It’s crowded, the bed clearly not intended for three. He has his back pressed to the wall, and Magnus’s foot hangs out from under the blankets, balanced at the edge of the mattress with his arms tight around Taako’s middle and face tucked into the back of Taako’s neck, snoring occasionally. And Taako, between them with his leg slotted between Kravitz’s, lashes like a fan over his cheek, his lips slightly parted. Lips that Kravitz wants very badly to kiss. It's a common preoccupation these days, the taste of Taako .

He hadn’t expected to stay here, tonight, when he picked Taako up for their date. Hadn’t expected a single aspect of this evening - especially not that he would find himself tangled up with Magnus as well as Taako. Not that he hadn’t expected the conversation to happen  _ eventually _ \- it had to happen, and soon. Just that he’d thought he’d have to draw it from Taako slowly, a careful and probably difficult discussion. Going into it, Kravitz hadn't known what he hoped the outcome would be.

Then Taako flipped the script, as he always does, and asked  _ Kravitz _ what  _ he _ wanted. If they could find a third option in all of this. If it could be the three of them, no secrets or envy.

Somehow it was Taako’s frightened, quiet admission of his love for Magnus and the choice that he would make if he had to, showing how much this meant to him, that made Kravitz blurt out his answer. Yes, of course  _ yes, _ to anything Taako asked of him, this strange and beautiful man who had come into his life in a flash of color and chaos and changed everything - for Taako, he would try.

He won’t pretend it isn’t strange, lying here awake and listening to the two of them -  _ his partners - _ breathe. A good strange, new and thrilling. Kravitz hasn't even had  _ one _ partner in too long to count. They had sat in the kitchenette in their pajamas, Taako perched on the counter with his legs swinging back and forth. They ate pancakes with cinnamon and sugar, and pushed through that strange newness and talked for a long, long time - about boundaries, about what they want and what they don't want, placing bets on how long it would take Merle to notice.

He’d watched the way Taako smiled, soft like he thought they didn't notice, vulnerable in a way he thinks Taako rarely is. He’d watched Magnus watching Taako, all the affection brimming over in his eyes, his hand dwarfing Taako’s when he held it. And Taako led them both back to bed, where they talked less and touched more. Trading kisses, soft and questioning. Something about having Magnus there had lulled Taako to sleep quickly, despite the fact that elves don’t need sleep, if Kravitz recalls.

Between them, Taako makes a soft broken noise and presses his face into the pillow. He mumbles something Kravitz only half hears - “no” and, repeatedly, something that sounds like “Lup” - before he gasps and his eyes shoot open, something forcing him awake, his eyes wild as he looks at Kravitz. 

In his sleep, Magnus’s arms tighten around Taako as if on instinct. The way they talk about each other, it seems like their relationship is recent, still scary and new, but that doesn't match up with the way they act - like they've been together for years, like they know each other inside and out. Kravitz doesn't know what to make of that, but he's thrilled to be able to share in even a little of that affection.

“It’s okay,” Kravitz whispers, hoping that’s true, thumb rubbing soft circles on Taako’s shoulder until his breathing slows again. Taako had mentioned his nightmares in passing, but Kravitz doesn’t know the details of them, or how to soothe him. "Just a dream, love. Just a dream."

Taako blinks at him, confused and still half asleep. “You’re still here,” he says.

“Where would I go?” Kravitz asks, bemused.

Taako smiles, soft and sleepy; something in Kravitz’s construct of a heart stutters. He doesn’t answer, just hums and lets his eyes drift shut again, and he curls toward Kravitz. He is so warm. Kravitz had forgotten what that felt like, the warmth of the living. He finds himself craving it, now that he’s felt it, pulling Taako to him, curling around this new and fragile thing growing here. Taako tucks his head under Kravitz’s chin and sighs happily, like he already forgot the bad dream. As he relaxes, so does Magnus. “You sleep at all?” He murmurs.

“Not yet,” Kravitz whispers back, trying not to wake Magnus. 

“Shit. Forgot about the undead thing.”

“It’s alright.”

“I can stay up with you.” 

Kravitz smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Taako has already begun to doze off again. “What’s Lup?” He asks curiously.

“Who?” Taako yawns and mumbles, and within moments he’s snoring softly. There’s something about the rhythm of his breath and his heartbeat that’s soothing, that makes Kravitz close his eyes to listen.

And before he knows it, he opens his eyes and it’s abruptly light in the room. He supposes he must have actually fallen asleep somewhere along the way. It’s disorienting; how the hell do mortals do this  _ every night?  _ Did he really used to do this for  _ eight hours at a time?  _ He blinks against the light and yawns, becoming aware again one sense at a time - touch, the weight of an arm and leg splayed across his chest, and sight, as he turns his head and gets a faceful of Taako’s hair. The bed shifts slightly and he lifts his head. Magnus is quietly slipping out from under the covers, glancing back at Kravitz as he sits up.

“Morning,” he whispers.

“Morning,” Kravitz repeats, laying still with Taako's weight trapping him. Gods. If anyone had told him when he had stepped into that crystal lab that he would be waking up in bed with Magnus fucking Burnsides, he would have laughed in their face. Yet here he is. 

Is he really doing this? He had been so sure, last night. It feels more real in the daylight. Magnus is shirtless, and Kravitz is trying very hard not to notice, except maybe he’s allowed to notice?

“I, uh - I was just gonna go put some coffee on,” Magnus explains. “Bathroom is over there, if you need it, and you're welcome to anything in the kitchen, but -” and here he glances at Taako, and Gods, his expression turns so tender that Kravitz’s heart aches. How could these fools have ever doubted that they’re in love?

He doesn’t know, yet, if he’s in love with Taako. Or rather, he knows it's too soon to be. But he knows himself well after all these years. How hard and fast he tends to fall. And he knows as surely as he’s ever known anything that he wants this, whatever it is. It’s too big a thing to feel so soon and yet, in the slow early hours of the morning, it’s exactly right.

“I think he’d really appreciate it if you were here when he wakes up,” Magnus finishes with a half-shrug.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kravitz promises, and that tenderness is turned to him, now, and he knows he’s blushing. 

Magnus grins, crooked and handsome. “He sure has good taste in men,” Magnus says, reaching over for just a moment to squeeze Kravitz’s hand. 

Kravitz laughs under his breath, ducking his head, blushing harder. It’s easy to understand Taako’s attraction to Magnus. Very, very easy. “He certainly does,” he murmurs, and then Magnus is gone, quietly shutting the door behind him. Taako's lithe, warm body wriggles closer, limbs all tangled. 

He closes his eyes for a little longer.


End file.
